


A Biker’s Princess

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Biker’s Princess

Hearing your father’s bike pull away from your house, you grinned. Negan was the leader of the Saviors- a biker gang that no one crossed. What was worse? You were 16, and that didn’t make your dating life exactly ‘easy’. A senior, Carl, had asked you out on a date months ago, which was brave on his part. Of course you’d said yes. The pair of you had been together about 6 months.

The Saviors were predictable. They met on certain nights, at certain times. Which made it fairly easy to slip out, and back in, without him noticing. What you weren’t aware of was Negan having you trailed, just to make sure you weren’t getting in the backseat of some asshole’s car. So far he’d had no reason to let you know about your ‘bodyguard’.

You were wearing your favorite hip hugging shorts, a halter top, and your bikini underneath. Slipping on your Converse, you grabbed your keys, and your phone. Carl would be there in five minutes. That gave you time to brush out your hair, check your lip gloss, and move to sit on the front steps.

As soon as his car pulled up, you got up and walked down the front sidewalk. A grin spread on your face as you opened the door and slid in. Two driveways down sat the man ordered to follow you. You’d met him in passing, knowing that he ran errands for your father.

He watched the car pull away, giving it a short time before revving his bike to life, and following the two of you. Negan wasn’t worried about you getting into anything illegal. Your boyfriend was a cop’s kid, after all. 

* * *

Finally, Carl pulled up to a beach and killed the engine. On paper, the beach was closed. However, everyone knew that no one ever enforced it. It would take too much away from more important crimes just to chase some kids off the beach.

Your bodyguard kept going by, parking in the parking lot of a 24 hour store. As he walked back to the beach, he pulled out his phone and called Negan. _“This better be fuckin’ good.”_ Negan snapped.

“Carl and Y/N/N just parked at the beach.” He told them as he watched the two of you walk towards the sand, hand in hand.

 _“Fuckin’ A.”_ He sighed. _“Stay outta sight. As always. I’m on my way.”_ With that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

Pulling your halter off, you grinned at how Carl looked at you. His eyes lit up as your tiny shorts fell from your hips, landing in the sand. He had put out a towel for the two of you and was on his back. You had every intention of swimming, until you saw the effect you were having on him.

You straddled his lap and leaned forward, kissing him. His hands ran up your thighs to grip your ass as  you rolled your hips, both of you moaning. The kiss became more heated, and you knew that doing anything in the open like that would likely lead to trouble, but you didn’t care.

With a smirk, you sat up and pulled the strings that held your bikini top in place. Carl’s hands moved up your sides, pulling you back into the kiss, your bare chests against each other’s. “Relax, babe.” You breathed against his lips before kissing over his jaw, and down his chest.

* * *

Negan was furious. He knew that beach. He’d be damned if his little girl was spending any time there with some cop’s kid. Or at all, for that matter. After he’d left Dwight in charge, he stormed out and slid onto his bike. The beach you were at was a 10 minute drive, 5 with how he drove at times.

He was surprised to see his man with his back to the beach, away from where you were. “Why the fuck aren’t you watching her?!” Negan asked, cutting his engine.

“I am not about to watch them do that! You’d fucking kill me.”

Hearing that, Negan’s jaw clenched before he moved to the small wooden fence that divided the sands of the beach, and the parking lot. His boots sunk into the sand as his fury drove him forward. “Y/F/N Y/M/N!” His voice carried, likely being heard by his men.

* * *

Carl’s hands were in your hair as your head bobbed up and down, his eyes closed. He groaned at the feeling. Neither of you had reason to watch your surroundings. “Y/F/N Y/M/N!” You heard your father’s booming voice. Part of you hoped that you were hearing things.

His hand grabbed your arm and pulled you up, and off Carl. Your hands went to your chest, your face a bright red. Carl scrambled to tuck himself away, fear pumping through his veins. If looks could kill, Carl knew he was dead meat. His hand was shaking as he handed you your halter, shorts, and your bikini top. Taking them, you were dragged off to the side. “Daddy!” You pleaded, not wanting him to hurt Carl.

“Put your fuckin’ clothes on!” He yelled at you before turning towards Carl. “You are one dumb son of a bitch.”

“Shit.” You muttered, pulling on your halter top quickly before running in front of Negan. “I love him, Daddy!” You blurted out.

He stopped in his tracks, staring down at you. “Like hell you do.” He ground out. “You’re fuckin’ 16.”

Swallowing, you licked your lips. “I love Carl, I know I do.” You told him quietly, trying to calm his temper. You weren’t afraid of him, but you were afraid of his actions when it came to other people. Especially if you were involved.

“I know what boys his fuckin’ age think love means, and there’s no way in hell you’re runnin’ off to do that with that little shit!” As he saw your eyes look anywhere but at his face, and the coloring on your face change slightly, barely noticeable in the light from the parking lot, his anger grew. “You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me!”

You jumped and looked up at him, tears in your eyes. “We were careful…” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

He ran his hand over his face. “YOU!” He pointed at Carl. “Get your sorry ass home. I’m gonna be havin’ a chat with your daddy, boy.”

Carl didn’t have to be told twice. He was back to his car in record time. Your eyes never left Negan. “Please, calm down.”

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? That little shit had his hands on MY daughter!” He put his hands on his hips. “Go finish putting some fuckin’ clothes on. I need to go have a chat real quick, and then we’re going to see that punk’s father.” Negan left no room for argument as he stormed off.


End file.
